This invention relates to a liquid-blocking connector which is mounted, for example, on an automatic transmission casing (A/T casing) for an automobile, and is used to electrically connect an electrical part within the automatic transmission casing to an external electronic control unit (ECU).
FIGS. 5 and 6 show an example of use of a related liquid-blocking connector of the type described. In FIG. 5, reference numeral 1 denotes an A/T casing, reference numeral 1A a connector mounting hole, reference numeral 2 a female connector serving as the oil-blocking connector (liquid-blocking connector), and reference numeral 7 a male connector serving as a mating connector. The female connector 2 is fixed to the A/T casing 1, with its lower portion 3 fitted liquid-tight in the connector mounting hole 1A through an O-ring 4.
In this case, in order to secure an oil-blocking performance in the interior of the female connector 2, gaps between wires 6 extending from respective terminals 5 and a connector housing 2A are sealed by a packing 9, as shown in FIG. 6. A potting material (adhesive sealing material) 10 is filled in the connector housing 2A, and is cured such that those portions (conductor-exposed portions) 6a of the wires 6, connected respectively to the terminals 5, are buried in this potting material, and as a result the leakage of oil from the interior of the A/T casing to the exterior through internal gaps, existing in the wires 6, is prevented.
The male connector 7 is connected to an ECU via lead wires 8. When the female and male connectors 2 and 7 are fitted together, an electrical part within the A/T casing 1 is electrically connected to the ECU. In this case, the connector 7, connected to the ECU, is secured to distal ends of the lead wires 8, so that the position of this connector can be suitably adjusted, and therefore the female and male connectors 2 and 7 can always be fitted together satisfactorily.
Recently, it has been desired to mount the connector 7 directly on a board 13 of an ECU 12 while omitting the use of the lead wires, as shown in FIG. 6.
However, in the related connector 2 mounted on the A/T casing 1, the positions of the terminals 5 are completely fixed by the potting material 10, and therefore there was a possibility that the connector 2 could not be properly fitted relative to the mating connector 7 if the terminals 5 were disposed out of the suitable position with respective terminals of the mating connector 7.
With the above circumstances in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a liquid-blocking connector which can maintain a sealing performance, secured by a filled and cured potting material, and besides can keep a good ability of fitting relative to a mating connector even if a misregistration is encountered.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A liquid-blocking connector comprising:
a connector housing for receiving a mating connector in a fitting direction;
a inner plate accommodated in and supported by the connector housing so that movement of the inner plate is prevented in the fitting direction and allowed in a direction substantially perpendicular to the fitting direction;
a terminal held by the inner plate;
a wire connected to the terminal and including a conductor-exposed portion disposed at a position spaced from the terminal;
potting material which is filled and cured in such a portion of the connector housing that the wire is allowed to be deformed according to the movement of the inner plate and seals the conductor-exposed portion; and
a guide portion, for guiding the mating connector into the connector housing so that the terminal is connected to a mating terminal of the mating connector, provided to the inner plate.
(2) The liquid-blocking connector according to (1) further comprising:
a packing, for sealing gaps between the wire and the connector housing, fitted in a portion between the inner plate and the portion in which the potting material is filled.
(3) The liquid-blocking connector according to (2), wherein a space is defined between the packing and the inner plate.
(4) The liquid-blocking connector according to (2), wherein the potting material is filled in a space defined by the packing and the connector housing.
(5) The liquid-blocking connector according to (1), wherein the connector housing is provided with an opening end portion, wherein a clearance for allowing movement between the connector housing and the mating connector is provided between the opening end portion and the mating connector when the connector housing receives the mating connector.
According to the above arrangement, if this liquid-blocking connector and the mating connector are offset relative to each other in the direction perpendicular to the connector fitting direction, the guide portions are guided into the mating connector when the two connectors are fitted together, and as a result the inner plate is moved in accordance with this guiding operation, and therefore the terminals and the mating terminals are brought into their respective proper fitting positions. At this time, the terminals are spaced from the position where the wires are fixed by the filled potting material, and the wires can be freely flexed in this spacing, and therefore the free movement of the inner plate will not be inhibited. Therefore, the connector can maintain the sealing performance, secured by the filled and cured potting material, and besides can keep a good ability of fitting relative to the mating connector even if a misregistration is encountered. As a result, the connector-fitting reliability can be enhanced, and besides the low insertion-force design of the connector (by which the connector can be fitted with a small insertion force) can be achieved.
The wires are held in the predetermined position by the packing, and in this condition the potting material can be filled and cured. And besides, a space, in which the potting material is to be filled, can be formed by the packing, and therefore the filling operation can be carried out easily, and in addition the quality can be enhanced.